Falla de Coordenadas
by EnllyUki
Summary: Tony Stark no tenía una vida complicada, es más, se podría decir que tenía la vida perfecta. Pero había algo que aún le impedía continuar con esa misma vida. Y está dispuesto a arreglarlo de alguna manera. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si al crear una máquina del tiempo, termina en una época totalmente distinta?Y ¿Qué pasaría si en ese mismo pasado encuentra al amor de su vida? Steve Rogers.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomé prestado un momento, o días, semanas, o puede que incluso meses... (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Creando problemas—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***_TONY_***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Constantes...

Golpes constantes, el ángulo perfecto, las gotas justas, más aceite en las turbinas y si regulo de la mejor manera las sustancias en cada cristalizador... Esto empezará...

—La fiesta empezará, ¿no lo crees así, Jarvis? — pregunté girando entre mis dedos una llave inglesa, mientras me alejaba lentamente de la cápsula —mi cápsula, por supuesto—, esperando tener un mejor enfoque. Observé con detenimiento la máquina, deleitándome con la música de AC/DC que resonaba por los parlantes en cada esquina de mi taller. Brillante— ¿Presión?

—No la suficiente, señor—asentí pensando que, en efecto, debería aumentar el vapor y filtrarlo nuevamente en los tubos. De alguna forma debía darle fuerza; necesitaba velocidad, precisión... Y un buen vaso de ron. Moví la cabeza al ritmo de "Back in Black" que en ese mismo momento empezó a retumbar contra mis oídos.

—Bien. Hagámoslo—murmuré acercándome nuevamente a mi preciada cápsula para darle una rápida mirada a las turbinas. No me servirían mucho, pero necesitaba fuerza y potencia para que enserio funcione, pero si llegaba a pasarme con las sustancias y el vapor que salga de ellas; estaría jodido.

Si, como prácticamente nunca lo estoy pero siempre debe haber una primera vez.

Tomé el matraz y sin dudar tomé el tubo rebosante de líquido. No mucho, apenas eran un par de gotas, ¿Por qué de pasar el límite? Tenía un buen ojo, precisión... Puf, por favor. Lo tenía todo. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño mientras iba trasladando la sustancia y miré rápidamente de soslayo la hora. Y mierda... Iba tarde, nuevamente. Di en el punto justo cuando volví la mirada y dando largas y firmes zancadas llegué a la abertura del tubo principal.

—Vamos, amigo. No me decepciones—dije dejando caer la sustancia con sumo cuidado sobre la abertura y apartando el rostro al escuchar como tocaba fondo. Tampoco es como si quisiera morir inhalando gases. Lo cubrí enseguida y extendí mi mano hasta el interruptor, encendiéndolo en un solo movimiento—Mantén la muestra a 50 grados y alza todo el volumen a esa canción— tamborileé la base de la mesa de herramientas antes deslizarme hasta la caja metálica a menos de cinco metros, agacharme a escribir la clave sobre la pantalla táctil y mientras esperaba a que las sustancias empezarán a fermentar y evaporarse, me apoyé sobre la mesa de pesadas herramientas, tomando los guantes cerca y poniéndomelos, sin dejar de observar como la caja se terminaba por abrir; mostrándome, por fin, la última pieza de mi hermoso rompecabezas. _Vibranium..._

Con ello ya estaría completamente listo. Cosa que, prácticamente, habría sido imposible, tomando en cuenta lo difícil que había sido dar con un metal tan extraño, ligero y resistente como era el Vibranium. Aún era un total misterio el que lo haya encontrado por pura casualidad en el cobertizo de mi padre. Y ya de por sí, ese lugar era un completo conjunto de trampas, sin tomar en cuenta el sin número de recuerdos grabados en el interior.

Había sido un total martirio entrar.

—Calentarlo, hervirlo, moldearlo y pulirlo. Bien... Aquí vamos—murmuré estirándome antes de tomar el material entre mis manos, protegidos por los guantes por supuesto, y llevándolo al pequeño horno— Prepara el agua y empieza a calentarla a toda potencia— metí el metal dentro del fuego y me alejé al sentir como el fuego empezaba a sofocarme—Muy bien. A la cuenta de tres, Jarvis— alcé la espátula metálica y mientras me iba acercando nuevamente a ese calor asfixiante, llevé mis manos a la empuñadura de la espátula, simulando tocarla al ritmo de la música. Todo estaba saliendo justo como quería. No hubo explosiones en casi todo el procedimiento, dejando de lado los primeros pasos... Pero nada por lo que preocuparse—Uno... Dos... Y ¡Tres! —metí con fuerza la espátula al horno, recogiendo el Vibranium y sacándolo para luego llevarlo de prisa hacia el agua hirviendo. Solo necesitaba del vapor de alta temperatura para ablandarla, al menos, un poco— Molde—.

—A su izquierda—

Asentí, frunciendo el ceño al sentir como incluso el calor del vapor lograba colarse por los guantes. Miré de soslayo al molde un segundo, antes de deslizar el Vibranium hasta él y dejarlo caer con pesadez. No necesitaba de sentido común para caer en cuenta de que debía alejarme otra vez al ver varios gases salir del metal, al igual que del molde. Solo esperaba que el material de ese bendito molde resista la temperatura en la que estaba el Vibranium.

— ¿Y la presión de las turbinas?

—En su punto—respondió Jarvis, sacándome una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Excelente, aunque no esperaba menos— moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando relajar los músculos tensos del cuello. No sé qué más esperaba si había estado metido en el taller desde la madrugada y a juzgar por la mirada asesina que me lanzaba Pepper de seguro ya era casi media noche.

Un momento... ¡Pepper!

—...Hey...—la saludé mientras extendía mis brazos y me acercaba a ella con cierta alegría—Llegaste más temprano, por lo que veo.

— ¿Temprano? ¿Has visto la hora, Tony? —preguntó, sin la mínima intención de disimular toda esa molestia. Era algo complicado lidiar con su enojo, porque era una mujer complicada. Y a una mujer complicada no podía contradecirle si de verdad quería salir bien librado de una larga y aburrida discusión.

—Entré hace poco, te lo aseguro. Además es temprano, ¿no? Tú _nunca_ llegas tarde—observé como giraba los ojos y enseguida mi sonrisa se extendió. Bingo— Vamos, señorita Potss. No creo que quieras arrugas en esa carita desde tan joven—

—Ya las tengo y ten por seguro que el 99% de la culpa la tienes tú—

—Me quedaré con ese 1% restante para ponerlo como prueba de mi inocencia, el beneficio de la duda y la exclusión de la culpa— indiqué haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. No era la primer vez que pasaba, ya era una especie de rutina el quedarme más de lo que debía en el taller, al igual que recibir sus constantes regaños; pero bueno... Justo ahora esto era algo con mucha más importancia.

La escuché suspirar— Tony... Ve a la cama. No me hagas repetírtelo. Además...— estaba prestándole atención, o al menos, una parte de mi cerebro prestaba atención a lo que decía pero era suficiente esa poca atención como para notar como de un momento a otro se quedó callada.

Regresé a mirarla, inquisitivo— ¿Además, qué?

— Mañana es tu cumpleaños. ¿Piensas levantarte tarde?

— Hum... Déjame pensarlo— fingí considerar lo que dijo, pero no necesité pensarlo demasiado— Si, me levantaré tarde, comeré tarde y la fiesta será en la noche. No veo en donde está el problema.

—Pero yo si lo veo... ¿Qué te parece?

—Bastante... ¿Inútil? Además de innecesario. Todos los años han sido prácticamente iguales—me encogí de hombros mientras volvía a girarme hacia el Vibranium y observaba el proceso de endurecimiento. Incluso la forma en como ese metal aceleraba los procesos químicos era sorprendente. ¿Para qué lo querría Howard?

—Tony, ten la decencia de mirarme mientras te hablo...—

—Un momento— la interrumpí levantando la mano y pidiéndole unos cuantos minutos de silencio mediante gestos— Solo un poco... Unos cuantos microsegundos... Si. Jarvis, ahora—me reincorporé y volví a caminar hacia la máquina dando largas zancadas. La música aún me acompañaba en cada movimiento, aunque ya no estaba a todo volumen como en un principio debido a que Jarvis sabía a la perfección que a Pepper no le agradaba la música tan alta, ya que podría provocarme sordera antes de llegue a los cincuenta. Cosa que no rebatía ya que era consciente de que podría llegar a pasar... Pero ¿A quién le importa?

A mí no, estaba más que claro. Solo quería escuchar mi música en paz.

Respiré hondo...

Tenía que funcionar... Pero ¿Y si no...?

Agh, por Dios. ¿Cuándo algo me había salido mal? ¿A mí? Al gran Tony Stark... Por favor.

Tomé el vibranium, perfectamente moldeado, con unas pinzas delgadas, y con sumo cuidado lo coloqué en el núcleo de la cápsula. Debía mantenerse fijo en ese lugar, y la medida había sido la exacta. Me mordí el labio con fuerza mientras lo iba sujetando y rodeando con cobre. Necesitaba de un conductor eléctrico que conduzca las cargas eléctricas desde la fuente de energía hasta el metal, y el cobre definitivamente era uno de los conductores más resistentes y ligeros que encontré.

—Perfecto— puse las manos en jarras y ladeé la cabeza, observando y analizando desde todos los ángulos la posición del metal, el cobre y las turbinas— Bien... Enciéndelo—

—Proceso en funcionamiento...—

 _Tal vez no quería cosas de las que arrepentirme..._

— ¿Qué... Qué es eso, Tony?

 _Pero lamentablemente, las tenía..._

Asentí mientras poco a poco las luces de la máquina se iban encendiendo y varios focos de mi taller empezaban explotaban. Ya los arreglaría—Pepper... Te presento a la máquina del tiempo Stark 1#—concluí mirando con satisfacción como la cápsula empezaba a funcionar con unos leves repiqueteos, pero nada fuera del otro mundo.

 _Pero por favor. Era un genio y había construido la mejor forma de arreglar y calmar mi propia consciencia._

— Ahí voy padres...

.

.

.

 **Holi a todos.**

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic Stony lo cual es como wow... He llevado tiempo queriendo escribir este fic. Y ¿Por qué no quitarse las ganas escribiéndolo en plena madrugada? —Osea, plz—**

 **Espero que les guste *-* Los capítulos serán algo cortitos, pero por esa misma razón estaré actualizando super-mega rápido, o eso es lo que enserio espero xD Y no se preocupen que en el próximo capítulo, ya tendremos a nuestro perfecto capi-paleta haciendo su aparición.**

 **Nos** **leemos 33333**

 _ **Enlly**_


End file.
